ill
by Jade07Fun
Summary: this is a kisaita fic it was my first one of these two i cant spell and my grammer sucks if you cant stand things writen with bad grammer and spelling dont read !


Kisame lay silent in the hotel room he and Itachi was shearing after a long tiring mission. Kisame was on the edge of sleep when…. Achoo!!!! Kisame's eyes snapped open. who had just sneezed? The room drew to silence until… Achoo!!! Kisame sat up and turned to face the bed Itachi was in. Achoo!!! Itachi… Itachi was the one sneezing but the uchiha never got ill it was always Kisame who ending up with a cold but why? Achoo!! Oh yeah they had been in the rain threw out the mission and it was the middle of November Itachi must have a cold.

"Itachi" Kisame whispered just in case his partner was sleeping who wants to wake a ill, tired uchiha? Someone who wants death that's who. Achoo!!

"Itachi" Kisame said a bit louder.

"Hmmm" Itachi groaned it was soon followed by a loud coughing fit and some more sneezes the uchiha groan once again and sat up in his bed. He hated hated hated being ill because it meant relying on others normally he was only ill in the base where he could lock himself in a room and doge everyone seeing him at his weakest.

"Itachi you ok?" Kisame said starting to climb out of bed and walk over to his partner. Itachi looked up at Kisame. "You don't look to well Itachi" Kisame said. Itachi felt his head grow light the room began to spin and then everything went black the last thing he remembered was kisame's voice and how worried and confused his partner sounded. Itachi opened his eye and sat up looking around he was back at the base had Kisame carried him there?

"Oy fuckers dumbass is awake!" a voiced yelled. Itachi turned to see who it was should have guessed with the foal language. Hidan so he was back at the base but where was…

"Hidan move" Kisame that was kisama's voice.

"Whatever fish fucker"

"Hidan shut up and move out the doorway" Kisame pushed by the shorter man and walked over to Itachi carrying a small bowl.

"Hmm?" Itachi looked questionably at Kisame what was he carrying?

"Oh this" Kisame smiled holding up the bowl "when I'm ill soup normally helps so I thought you might want it though you do look a lot better" Kisame smiled putting the bowl on the side cabinet next to Itachi.

"Thankyou" Itachi mumbled as Kisame left the room, Itachi picked up the soup and tasted it "hmm not to bad" Itachi thought as he began to eat the soup Kisame was right he did fell better but he knew he was still ill.

"ITACHI!!!" a voice yelled Itachi nearly spilt his soup he looked over to the door and running towards him was deidara. "Kisame said you was ill it was dead weird seeing him carry you down to the base Pein thought you was dead you wasn't moving at all Kisame said you past out and he carried you straight to the base you been out for a few hours Kisame not be out this room only to go make you that soup now it was soo sweet" the blond smiled kneeling down beside Itachi.

"Deidara Pein wants us on a mission get your brat ass ready!" Sasori shouted outside the door.

"Got to go Itachi get better" the blond waved and left the room leaving Itachi with his thoughts. "Kisame didn't leave this room… well it is his room to as for carrying me here Pein would have killed him if he had left me Deidara's a idiot it wasn't sweet Kisame simple had no choice" Itachi thought looking around he finished his soup and put the bowl back. Achoo!! Dam his cold still there.

"Did you like your soup" Kisame asked walking back in the room.

"Hm" Itachi nodded. Achoo!

"Cold still not gone then didn't expect it to" Kisame smiled walking over and sitting on his bed witch was opposite Itachi.

"Why?" Itachi said looking at Kisame.

"Why what why I didn't expect your cold to be gone well no ones that good not even you Itachi you'll be fine in a day or to don't worry" Kisame chuckled.

"No why... Why bring me back here?" Itachi asked he really wanted to know why Kisame bothered his first idea just wasn't good enough.

"You was ill the mission was over and I … you was ill I needed to get you safe" Kisame smiled.

"hmm Kisame"

"yeah"

"can you get me some water?"

"sure" Kisame smiled and walked out the room.

----- 2 days later Kisame was running around after Itachi fetching everything the uchiha wanted----

"I kind of like having Kisame run around after me shame I'm better" Itachi thought he was going to miss Kisame fetching him food and drunks and anything else he asked for.

"Hey Itachi I'm back glad you all better I brought you something" Kisame said throwing Itachi a brown paper bag. Itachi opened the bag to see a dango.

"But I'm better why bother?" Itachi said.

"Well I wanted to"

"But why"

"I don't know Itachi I wanted to"

"Kisame"

"Yeah"

"Come here" Kisame looked confused but walked over to Itachi anyway who was currently stud near the window.

"What Itachi?"

"Why are you being so nice for two days you have been helping me don't tell me it because I was ill cause that's not it Kakuzu and Hidan don't help each other when there ill Sasori doesn't help deidara so why did you bother?" Kisame was a little shocked but has a answer anyway.

"Kakuzu dose help Hidan just in there own wired way Sasori dose help deidara you just don't notice and I helped you because I …."

"You what?"

"I…" Kisame couldn't finish his sentence all threw out Itachi being ill Kisame was feeling funny not in a bad funny but a nice funny like whenever he made Itachi smile it made him smile what he wanted to say was Itachi I fallen head over hells for you but the uchiha would want to know would he I mean Itachi uchiha didn't have time to care for anyone else and if Kisame told him what would Itachi do would he kill him Kisame didn't want to die or be rejected by the uchiha. "Well…erm" Kisame was stuck for words.

"Kisame I think I know why but I could be wrong"

"What… do you think?"

"I...Hm… I think … this" Itachi leaned forward until his lips met Kisame's. Both there hearts raced it didn't take Kisame long to returned the kiss fair works was going off in kisame's mind. They both broke the kiss smiling Kisame cheeks was slightly red.

"Itachi"

"Kisame your blushing" the uchiha smiled thank god he was right but Itachi was most of the time he noticed the shark smiling more and wanting to help and he could see Kisame looking at him all the time.

"Itachi I… this may seem sudden but… I think…. I love you" Kisame blushed even more and pink began to tickly the uchiha face as well.

"I think I love you to Kisame" Itachi smiled and hugged Kisame he began to snuggle into the taller man.

"Itachi you know what"

"Hm"

"I wish you had fell ill sooner because I've never been this happy"

the uchiha smiled kissed Kisame one more time then Kisame moved his own hand to his face and….

Achoo!!

"Kisame"

"Yeah"

"Your ill" they both smiled and kissed once more.


End file.
